


Little Baby MacCready

by SweetLelio



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Also uncle deacon??? y e s, Birth, F/M, Fluff, I got bored tbh, Just Cute Stuff, My First AO3 Post, Pregnancy, i think its fluff, post-birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLelio/pseuds/SweetLelio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor and MacCready have a baby. Deacon is the self-proclaimed uncle. Sole and Mac fawn over their new child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Baby MacCready

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first post! I wrote this as a way to calm myself down and I'm posting it directly after I decided it was finished, so I hope there's not too many errors or anything! Hope you enjoy! :D

"You had a girl! What's her name?" asked Deacon from the doorway. 

"We're thinking about Alice. Or maybe Rosalyn," Sole replied. She was propped up in a bed, with a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She was nearly drenched with sweat, her hair messy and overall she looked tired. Tired and happy. 

Deacon moved from the doorway to beside the bed, admiring both the mother and child. "Hey, little tiny baby! I'm your Uncle Deacon." A smile grew on his lips and then he leaned down, whispering, "I'll teach you how to lie to your parents and--" 

"Deacon!" Sole exclaimed quietly. She playfully glared at him and he laughed, raising his hands in defense. "Gotta be the cool uncle, y'know?" She simply grinned. 

"Oh, crap. Is Deacon already trying to be a bad influence on her? She isn't even a day old!" Another person entered the room, going straight to the chair that was set up next to the bed. It was the father of the baby girl; MacCready. He looked beyond happy. 

"A /cool/ influence," Deacon corrected. "Anyway, I'll give you two lovebirds some time. I gotta get my niece some gifts." He rubbed his hands together mischievously before leaving the room. Mac let out a loud sigh, shaking his head at the other man. 

Sole giggled. "Mac, she's looking at you. Do you want to hold her?" 

"Of course." He carefully took the infant from her arms and cradled her in his. Sole loved watching them together, even though their daughter had only been born less than an hour ago. MacCready's eyes lit up when he was holding her, and never for a moment did she regret giving that mercanary 250 caps so long ago. 

Tears filled her eyes as she watched them and quickly she wiped them away. They soon came back when she heard what Mac was saying though, "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, baby girl. And if anyone upsets you, they'll have to deal with your sniper daddy and big brother Duncan. Oh--Sole! She's smiling!" 

And when she met her beloved's eyes, she found that the both of them were unsuccessfully holding back tears. She gave a small laugh and nodded. "She is! Just for daddy."

"I think we made a little piece of perfection in this Wasteland," MacCready whispered. The baby had her tiny hand wrapped around one of his digits and was making small noises. 

"I think so, too. Little Alice--"

"Hey, I thought we were still thinking about names!" 

"Okay. Alice or Rosalyn?" 

"...Alice Rosalyn MacCready." MacCready decided, looking at their baby. "Such a beautiful baby...I think she has your nose. Do you think she'll like Grognak comics?" 

"Haha, what? Do you plan on reading them to her as bedtime stories?" Sole asked in amusement. 

"Well, I--maybe!" he answered, sounding--and looking--slightly flustered. 

Sole laughed at his blush. "I love you."


End file.
